The invention relates generally to computer-based learning and more particularly to a method and apparatus for interactive, computer-based, automatically adaptable learning.
Compared with other countries, primary (K-12) education in the United States seems to be performing at less than optimum levels. Some argue that if our educational system is not improved, our economy may be at risk of suffering in the future. Success in the increasingly competitive working world is becoming ever more dependent on a proper preparation through a good education.